HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: 18th May VIKAS SIR'S birthday An OS on the occasion of VIKAS SIR'S birthday... a perfect day for welcoming myself back to the site on his special day... rab se yehi dua hai k unhein humesha khush rakhey (abhi bhi kuch minutes baqi hai.. bday khatam honey mein,... according to Pakistan's time) So.. once again HAPPY TO U SIR


After completing the court formalities related to current case, they are returning to beauru, when Vineet remembers something and said

Sir.. bank k pass gari brokein ge please… muje zara aam hai…

Rajat said: sure…

And stopped the jeep. Vineet got down and thanked Rajat, he turned to go when heared

Vineet..

He turned again: yes sir?

wese kitni deir lagey gi tumhein…

Sir… kareeban.. adha ghanta…

Ok… actually yahan pass mein jo hospital hai.. wahan mera informer admit hai… me mil k aata hun…tumhara kaam khatam ho jaye to bata dena..

G sir…

He went and rajat turned the quills to hospital

….

….

Vineet was climbing up the beauru stairs when saw something, he bent down and pick the thing up.

Arey… rajat sir ka ID card….

He was examining the card when his eyes stopped on something.

Arey,…(he smiled) chalo abhi sir ko ye de deta hun.. baad mein sochte hain kia karna hai…

He move forward and push the door.

…

Vineet was pacing through the lounge with the cup of coffee

Sir ka birthday aney wala hy...Kia karun...

he sits on staircase

sir,... itney reserved bhi to hain...pata nahi... acha lagey ya nahi...

He sips the coffee

hmm... aik kaam karta hun...bas.. wish kar dun ga..

he made a face: han.. yehi theek hai

...

...

He was sitting on bed with the pile of files in front of him and searching something.

arey yaar kahan rakh diya...

he saw a folder

arey.. han ye raha..

he opened it and took out the papers of property tax of last year...

He sighed relaxly: ufff.. mil gaya...

he put that aside and started arranging rest of the put all files at their place and locked the drawer, when his phone beeped anouncing the battery level is critically low.

He put the mobile on charging when his eyes caught something on screen.

Today's date: 16 May 2017

Suddenly a flood of memories started gripping him and he move 32 years back where a lady was chasing a 8 year old boy who was not in mood of having milk.

 **The lady: dekh me... kehti hun ruk ja,... nahi to mujh se bura koi nahi ho ga..**

 **But boy didnt listen and increased his speed, suddenly collide with someone. But instead of taking back steps in fear, he warped his arms through the person's waist.**

 **Person smile and bent down to pick him but the boy hide himself behind him. Person look forward and saw his wife standing with the glass of milk and having so much anger in her eyes. He signaled her through eyes and himself hold one hand of the boy and make him face himself.**

 **Asked: to ab batao... kia hua?**

 **He said taking his mouth near to his ear: baba... doodh nahi peena na muje**

 **His father about to reply but they heard: han han... dono baap bete mil kar.. bas muje satao...dood nahi peena.. khana nahi khana.. bas karna hai to kia... har waqt khel kood... huh...**

 **The boy looked at his father with fear but he replied calmly:arey arey... shrimati ji... itna ghussa nahi kartey...aap jaiye.. hum abhi ye . khatam kar k aatey hain...**

 **she said: dehiye g... me khey deti hun...agar ye isi tarha karta raha... to is ki birthday ka plan cancel...**

 **The boy look at his father then mother with wide open eyes and left his hand ran to her and nearly snatched the glace and drank in one go.**

 **He give the glass to his mother and looked at her with pleading eyes.**

 **han... han.. theek hai...ab agar koi shaitani ki na to..**

 **He shook his head hurriedly**

He shook his head and smiled remembering the enthusiasm of his parents while arranging his birthday party

kitne shoq se manatey they... maa baba mera birthday.. or ab...

He just sighed

Like every year he will have to sped his birthday alone. But its OK...it has now become his routine for past 16 years.

...

...

Rajat came down in parking and saw vineet rying to start his bike.

He move to him

Vineet...

sir...ye bike...

lao...me dekhun...

Vineet didnt reply.

Vineet...

g sir... na.. nahi sir.. wo...

Rajat shook his head in irritation and move forward to check the bike. Vineet started praying in heart. And may that was Vineet's time.

Rajat said while cleaning his hands: isey... michenic ko hi dikhna parey ga...(thinks something then said) aik kaam karo..betho me tumhein chor deta hun...

Vineet controlled his excitement and said managing his oice: na.. nahi sir,... is ki koin zarurat nahi..

but what he hear: me ne pucha nahi... bataya hai...

Vineet hide his smile: ok sir...

...

...

rajat stopped his bike in front of vineet's house. Vineet descend down and said

sir... aik coffee please...

Rajat said: nahi.. rat bahut ho gai hai...phir kabhi .. abhi me niklun ga...

sir... please..

Rajat look at Vineet and said: chalo.. theek hai...aj tumhare hath ki coffee pi k dekhte hain.

and he too got down. Vineet smiled widely, Rajat frowned at him and both entered inside

Rajat looked around and said:ghar to kafi acha mantain kiya hai tum ne..

Vineet started coughing and said: sir aap ne abhi mera bedroom nahi dekha na.. tabhi aisa eh rahey hain.. khair bethiye aap... me coffee bana k lata hun...

arey pehle fresh to ho lo...

Vineet glanced at the wall clock and said: arey sir... abhi time nahi hai,, fresh honey ka... mera qasam se coffee ko bohat dil kar raha hai..

and he move to kitchen

Rajat murmured: ajeeb larka hai... humesha bas jaldi mein hi rehta hai...

He looked at the time 11:45 pm. Again a 10 year old boy came in front of him.

 **Boy lying in his bed pretending to sleep but actually peeping out to the clock after every 2 minutes. He is impatiently waiting for the clock to strike 12**

 **and finally the moment came and he heard a voice**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U...HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR RAJU... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U...**

 **He throw the blanket and saw his mother singing the song while clapping. He hugged her tightly. Then he saw his father came inside with cake in his hands and said**

 **Ho gaye khush... kab se meri jaan khaii hui thi.. muje mummy pehle wish karey gi...**

 **He smiled widely showing his 32 milky white teeth.**

HE came in present with the sound of clock striking 12

and heard a voice

sir...

He turned and found vineet coming holding a dish. He put the dish on the table.

Rajat glanced at the dish then at vineet who nodded smilingly and said

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U SIR... MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY

Rajat smiled looking at the cake. Vineet already saw some drops at the corner of his eyes, so averted his gaze for a second then said

arey... ab usey ghooriye mat...katiye jaldi...

Rajat hold the knife looked at vineet who signaled him to the cake.

Rajat smiled and placed the knife on cake

Vineet claps.

...

...

Rajat said after taking last sip: acha ab me chalta hun... kal beauru mein milte hain...and thanks once again...

Vineet noticing something in his behavior

sir...

hmmm

sir..me us nami ki wajah janna chahta hun... jo aap ki ankho mein thi cake kaat tey waqt...

arey.. wo kuch nahi bas aise hi,,..

its ok sir... jab kabhi dil karey... bata dijey ga...

Rajat looks down and said after some silence

pata hai... vineet... me ne apni birthday.. purey 16 saal baad manaii hai...

he sighed and sat down

continued

bachpan mein... muje bara shoq tha birthday celebration ka... party ka...aik do mahiney pehle se hi maa baba ki jaan khata tha.. apne birthday k liye.. lekin... muje pata nahi hota tha... k unho ne to mujh se bhi pehle se mere janam din ki taiyyari kar rakhi hai.. meri aik condition hoti thi k muje maa hi sab se pehle wish karey...kisi or ki shakal bhi nahi dekhta tha...jab tak maa wish nahi karti...

ineet was playing the role of silent listner.

rajat continued: phir aik din wo chali gai... muje or baba ko akela chor k...or us k sath shayad mera bachpan bhi...us waqt me 15 saal ka tha...phir jab maa k baad meri birthday aii to me ne kisi ki bhi wish lene se mana kar diya... baba kon meri wajh se party bhi cancel karna pari...

Aap ne apne baba se bhi wush nahi li? Vineet questioned.

nahi... or us din me ne pehli baar baba ki ankho mein nami dekhi...wo to maa k janey pe bhi mere samney nahi roye they...phir mene baba se aik promise liya k wo ab se har saal muje wish karein ge... per koi party wagera nahi...

phir... uncle ne kia kaha...

baba ne muje prssurize nahi kiya... hud compromise ar liya.. bas us baad se sirf hum dono hi birthday manatey they..

He said in lost voice: phir aik din... baba bhi maa k pass chaley gaye...or me akela ho gaya...frustation... to thi nahi... nature mein... to apna dukh.. apney ander dabatey dabatey...aik aisa insaan ban gaya... jisey na kisi festival mein maza ata na hi kisi celebration mein...me ne khud ko in sab cheezon se door kar liya...

He sighed: lekin phir bhi kabhi kabhi dil chahta tha k koi muje importance de... koi wish karey.. koi... lekin tab tak ye sab emotions mujh se door ho chukey they...ab chah kar bhi in sb k beech fit nahi ho pata...

He looked at vineet and said: aj jab tum ne ye sab kiya to..aik dam se bachpan ki or maa baba ki yaad a gai... to bas...

Thank u sir... vineet said thank u muje is qabil samajhney k liye k aap mujh se ye sab share kar rahey hain..

Rajat smiloed: no infact... thanks to u...k tum ne ye sab kiya,...(he stopped for a second) or... jab tum ne cofee pucha.. to sach mein mera dil chah raha tha k is waqt me tumhare sath beth jaun thori deir...is liye k...

Vineet cut him: jaanta hun sir...or han.. ap next year khud hi ajaiye ga cake kaatne.. kiun k ab me har saal to apni bike kharab karun ga nahi...

kia... tum ne... is ka matlab.. jaan boohjh k...

bilkul...

tum na...(rajat said angrily)(then smiled) wese theek hi kiya...

Then stood up: acha ab nikalta hun...bye...

He move to door then turned back: thanks again...meri birthday meri pasand k style mein celebrate karne k liye..

Vineet said: wese sir... aap to bina gift k.. bas itn.

ey mein hi khush ho gaye per me...

tum?

mera birthday hai 6 mahiney baad...

to?

abhi se taiyyari shuru kar dije...

Rajat shook his head and said: dekhein ge... dekhein ge...

and move to door

Vineet smiled as his effort to make rajat's day more special become success

Rajat looked up to the sky and said: thank u... maa baba... thank u so much..is ko bhejne k liye

 **END OF OS**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U VIKAS SIR...**

 **MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY**

Friends please r and r


End file.
